Sanji just wanted to go to band camp
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Set pre-orbit with tiny Sanji and his mom sending him off. Title literally doesn't have anything to do with this story but I needed one.


**disclaimer: This story still makes me cringe some... XD just gonna say this is NOT what I think happened really. I was just bored one day, in a mini sanji mood and this thing came about with probably more holes in it than swiss cheese. I just hate having writings around and not posting them. It was a fun practice to write too, So i hope you enjoy it! It was beta'd by MyLadyDay.**

**Also the title is very random cause I could not think of another good related title to title it so.. XD just picture tiny sanji just like.. dammit a boat I wanted to learn the tuba.**

* * *

><p>He hated being here. He loved the ocean, sure, but this wasn't where he wanted to be when he saw it. Sanji tightened his grip on his mother's hand, looking up at her and sharing in an equally silent expression. He had to go away, he knew that, his mother had been persistent about it.<p>

And despite the dock being as soaked as everything else in the post storm drizzle, he couldn't gather the enthusiasm he was able to fake before. This wasn't where they should be standing, he was old enough to realize that. Hell he'd never even been able to leave past the outer wall of their real home let alone their island's docks.

He turned when she crouched down to him, granting him a smile with beautiful vibrant lips, even in the dull surrounding. He was tempted to just raise his tiny fists and pull the shall she was using to hold back her long buttery hair away, but the stern words of his father to do what she said and be obedient, spoken from before he vanished, still had a hold on the tiny Sanji.

"Shh." His mother cooed out, curling her finger to remove one of the crocodile tears welting up at his eye. "Don't cry Sanji, please. You'll be a good boy for me, won't you?"

Sanji swallowed thickly, looking down at the stupid dock and giving it a scuffle with the tip of his shoe. "m' not crying. Men don't cry in front of ladies!"

His Mother smiled, caressing his face lightly before grabbing him into a gentle hug. His echo of his father's silly chivalry seemed to lighten the mood, but unfortunately not considerably. He'd never know it only made it slightly harder.

Sanji watched as she turned him while she pulled him away, keeping an arm protectively around him as she crouched and pointed over to a ship at the end of the line, but still a near distance away from where they'd walked hand in hand and in silence.

"Do you see that, Sanji? It's a ship, called the orbit." She didn't need to glance down to assume the glint in Sanji's eye's at the bare mention of a ship that sailed the seas was mentioned was there. "It sails far and wide and you'll be on it for me."

"But momma-"

His mother stopped him with a finger to his lips, the smile on her face more strained than he would've liked.

"I need you to do this for me Sanji. You'll learn a lot on there. It's not forever, you'll come back, we won't let you leave us forever."

"Why can't you and papa come with me? I won't know anybody…I'm scared." His lip quivered more and he was pulled into another embrace. It didn't sound like just a trip everyone seemed to want to be making it into. It felt like a sincere goodbye.

"You'll make friends, you always do. You're a wonderful little boy Sanji. But you have to promise me you'll get on and stay on the orbit. They'll take care of you,-" She wiped at her own eyes. "- Maybe even teach you how to cook, would you like that?"

"Momma…"

"Now be a good boy for them. Don't tell anyone you whole name, just tell them you're Sanji. They've been waiting for you, alright? You can't keep them waiting now."

Sanji's tiny knuckle was resistant on letting go of his mother's dress. He didn't want to go on some ship. He might've been small, but the first time he wanted to venture the sea was with his Mother and Father, not with strangers he didn't know. And yeah sure he wanted to try cooking, to be able to perform with food like his father sometimes did, but not if it meant he had to go away.

But he just didn't have it in his small body to say no to his mom. She was already doing so much for him, found him a ship to play on and a place to learn how to cook. He could at least try to like it. If it went bad and they were mean, he could always come back, couldn't he? …Maybe?

Bravely, he nodded. "I'll go… But don't forget about me okay?"

His mom couldn't help but laugh, kissing him on his forehead. "I could never forget you Sanji, and I'll make sure no one does."

Then, as if seemingly pulling it from magic, she withdrew a parcel from somewhere on her person and handed it to Sanji. Then she gestured back to the ship.

"You'll go aboard and they'll ask who you are. You tell them your name is Sanji and you would like to speak to the captain. Hand them this if you need to, or just give it to him when he wants to know more information."

Sanji looked down at it in his hands. Of course he didn't know why he had to give anyone anything, maybe there was a birthday and he was joining them in the middle of a party he didn't know. He just repeated the steps he was supposed to do back in his head because he didn't want to upset his mother.

After a few more of the same always said goodbyes, he turned on his feet and began his way toward the ship, wincing nervously when the dock creaked and ached beneath even his weight. Cautiously every few steps he glanced back at his mother, needing to know she was still there and watching him be as brave as he could and waving him on.

He stopped looking back though when his skinny legs brought him up the ramp that had been strategically placed to load inventory up onto the boat and he searched around, glancing at the workers handling it. One stopped, furrowing his brow at him and causing Sanji to slightly shudder, but put on his most intimidating face – the one his father had helped him work on over dinner much to his mother's dislike, once upon a time. Of course then he was rewarded for it, with praises of going to grow big and strong, and his father had happily picked him up and swung him around. Sanji neither expected nor wanted this guy to do that though.

"Oi, and where do you think you're going to go little squirt?" The man questioned outright, folding his arms and looking him down.

Sanji just tightened his grip on his package to deliver. "My name is Sanji." He stated matter-of-factly, unable to let his filter of being courageous vanish. "I need to speak to the captain."  
>At first the man looked like he might violently laugh in Sanji's face, but with another drawn out look at him and the package he was holding so protectively, and found it suspicious. Feeling what really did it harm to send him to the Captain, he pointed off to a door inside the ships massive frame. For all he knew he was an errand boy, or someone sending their son – though he himself felt that was too young to be sending boys out to a harbor, especially at this hour – to cancel their reservations.<p>

Still the man followed Sanji though, his curiosity not thoroughly quenched. He watched as he walked down the hall and easily approached the door marked Captain – which by then was impressive, he could read and unfortunately that was a rarity in some parts. The captain wasn't thrilled to have visitors, especially this close to setting sail. But Sanji, before the Orbit's captain could even groan, offered the package.

"Now what in the hell Is this."  
>Sanji stood as tall as he could and quietly, like he'd been talked. However his big blue eyes, filled with their own curiosity watched too as the captain ripped away at the wrappings and came to a pause. Then, he glanced up at him, his eyes a lot softer than they'd been before, and his tone more friendly.<p>

"Should've known we'd start getting some, with the world government on everybody's door step and what not." He began, though his words weren't really for Sanji but for the worker that had followed him inside. Still the captain ripped at the parcel a bit more. "Though most of 'em just get up and travel away with their families, not send them off to me…"

Sanji was too short to see what he was holding, but judging the way the worker's face seemingly brightened at the sight of whatever his mother had given the captain, he judged it to be worth something. He did see however the top to a piece a paper he recognized as his mother's stationary and made him smile.

The Captain was slightly shocked at the gift, but put it away fast enough that Sanji was sure it didn't go unappreciated. Then he leaned over his desk, letter still in hand and gently smiled at the boy.

"So your name's Sanji, eh?" He glanced back at the letter for confirmation despite Sanji's nod. "And you want to learn how to cook?"

Sanji bit into his bottom lip. He did. "Yes sir."

The captain nodded a few more times, then eased back into his chair with a creak. Then he waved off toward the worker.

"I think that can be arranged. Take Sanji here to the kitchen for me, will ya? Oh, and Sanji." He paused just a moment. "Welcome aboard the orbit."


End file.
